Growing up
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Sequel to "You're such a girl Octy" Jedediah and Octavius are going through a few of their firsts with their new little bundle. However their experience won't be an easy one. Bad summary but it'll be good, I promise! Rated M. Larry/OC
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer. I do not own Night at the museum, Jed or Octy but I do own Alexia. I made her up. So enjoy!!)

A year later..

"J-Jedediah!"  
Octavius called out loudly from his bed chambers. Jedediah who wasn't far from their room came bursting in.  
"Whats wrong?! Did something happen? Alex ain't hurt is she?"  
The General had a big grin on his face and pointed to Alexia who was standing up, supporting herself by holding onto a chair and was slowly stepping away from it.  
Jed returned the smile and slowly knelt of front of Alexia with his arms out stretched.  
"Come on baby girl, you know you wanna walk to Pa."  
Octavius feeling a little competitive got on the other side and stretched his arms out.  
"I think she want's to come to Father, come on Alexia."  
"Father? Really? Must ya be so formal around ya kid?"  
Alexia gave both men a big toothy grin as they started to bicker, both not really noticing her letting go of the chair and stand on her own.  
"She happens to be the daughter of a Roman General if you did not notice Jedediah, I do plan on giving her the best education, that includes not talking like a.. a barbarian."  
"Barbarian?!"  
Jed faked a hurt look, Octavius stuttered and tried to correct himself.  
"A handsome barbarian!"  
"That's more like it"  
Octavius rolled his eyes and started making funny noises catching Alexia's attention, slowly she started to move towards him. Jed grinned and pulled out a small stuffed dog and started shaking it causing the small bell around its neck to jingle loudly.  
"Hey Alex what's pa got?"  
Alexia turned around and immediately moved for her favorite toy, cooing all the while.  
"Hey that's cheating!"  
Scooping his daughter in his arms Jedediah smirked at Octavius.  
"Naw, forget the Roman melodrama, she's gonna be a Cowgirl"  
"No no, you cheated, I demand a rematch without any poor stuffed animals helping you"  
Jed took off his hat and placed it on Alexias head. "Come on Alex let's go do non-Roman stuff... Like gettin' you some pants instead of skirts" Sitting her on his shoulders he quickly ran out of the room.  
"That's not funny Jedediah... " He grumbled softly to himself as he followed "Can't believe you're still cracking jokes about my tunic..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexia was sitting on her dad's bed giggling loudly while watching Jedediah give Octavius the best puppy eyes he could muster.  
"Give it up Jedediah, that sad look isn't going to work. I mean really her first word?"  
"How is it my fault?"  
It was Octavius turn to give Jed a look, a look that said really? Did you really just ask me that?  
"Damn!" Yelled Alexia, clapping loudly. Jed paled and smiled sheepishly at Octavius.  
"I uh.. I have no idea where she learned that from, honestly"  
"From you of course! You're the only one deeply involved in her life that's so vulgar with words."  
"Damn" Giggled Alexia once more.  
Jed chuckled softly before leaning over to Octavius and kissed him softly.  
"Well ya know, I didn't hear ya complain 'bout me being so vulgar last night"  
Octavius blushed brightly and looked down trying to hide his face.  
"T-that's... That's different, Alexia is not me."  
Jed smirked at his little victory and hugged his lover.  
"If it bugs ya that much, I'll try an' keep it down. Would that make ya happy?"  
"Yes, thank you very much my Liege"  
"Damn.... Damn" Squealed the little girl, Octavius sighed before grumbling softly.  
"Guess we'll have to ride it out..."  
Jed snickered and looked to the General giving him a wink.  
"Can we do that now?"  
"Jedediah?! Please not in front of our daughter!"  
"Oh don't get yer skirt in a bunch, we can do that later"  
"You know, I'm not going to answer that right now..."  
Another squeal and curse had both men looking to each other.  
"Damn.." They said softly in defeat


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius opened his eyes just as the sun had finally set, he glanced over and noticed his lover was just waking up. Quickly he rolled on top of Jed and crushed their lips together causing the Cowboy to groan softly and hug him tightly.

"Mmm I don't think I'll ever get tired of wakin' up to this"

Mumbled Jed while turning over pinning Octavius to the bed and hiking up his lovers skirt quickly going for the prize. The General felt his knees turn to jelly as he harden almost instantly under his lovers touches. He reached out unbuttoning Jed shirt and tossing it to the side.

Jed was soon panting loudly at the hands that found their way into his pants stroking him firmly.

They clung to each other tightly and they slowly brought each other to completion.

Octavius cried out loudly, feeling the fire building in his stomach uncoil and spread through out his body as he covered Jed's hand and stomach with his release.

"God Octy, s-so close!"

Jed closed his eyes waiting for his own release to come, but it seemed someone else had other ideas.

"Papa, Papa!"

Both men quickly pulled apart and grabbed the blankets just as Alexia ran in.

Jed was on the brink of tears as he bit down on his hand and buried his face into his pillow, Octavius couldn't help but laugh softly and patted Jed's back.

"My poor Liege.. Good morning darling child of mine, with not so great timing"

Alexia merely giggled and climbed up on the bed and hugged Octavius.

"Guess what day it is Father!"

Octavius ignored Jed now cussing softly into his pillow and turned his attention to his daughter.

"I'm not sure.. Did you say something about it being someone's birthday today?"

"Yup! It's my birthday!"

He gave her a shocked look. "Is that true? How old are you then?"

Slowly she pointed to her fingers counting out loud.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven!"

"Seven?! My goodness, did you hear that Jedediah?"

Jed grumbled something along the lines of 'go screw yourself' which made Octavius chuckled, turning over Jed smiled to Alex.

"That sure is amazin' baby girl, gonna have to celebrate an' do somethin' special for ya. Why don't you and 'momma' here go eat and I'll join ya soon, ok?"

"Ok papa, come on momma I'm hungry"

Octavius watched Alexia jump down and run off, he looked to Jed and frowned.

"Must you encourage her calling me mom?"

"S'true ain't it? Go an' feed her, I'll join ya guys soon."

The General shook his head in disproval and climbed out, after making sure his clothes where on properly he looked to his lover and blushed as he watched Jed start touching himself.

As much as he wanted to go back over and pounce his lover he knew that Alexia was unfortunately gifted with Jed's stubborn and impatient qualities, he saw Jed smirk at him and if it was possible blushed even more.

Quickly he left the room and rolled his eyes when he heard Jed laugh, that man enjoyed teasing him to much.

Alexia finished eating and was watching her Father go through his daily routine with his army, she noticed Papa sneak up behind the General and give a quick pinch to the back of his thigh. Octavius turned around and started scolding Jed who laughed and ducked Octavius slightly playful punch, quickly he ran over and sat down next to Alex, Octavius who's face was red from his blush turned around and turned his scolding onto his men.

"You pick on him to much papa."

"Naw, he likes the attention..." He looked down at his daughter and smiled "So seven already, dang time sure does fly"

Jed's words were a little to true he noticed. It had only been three years since her birth and it seemed as though every time the sun would rise and they'd all freeze she would age even faster. It was beginning to worry him, though he never let anyone know, he knew he'd have to go talk to Akmenrah about it.

He felt a little spark of panic hit him when thought maybe her life would flash before their eyes, what if she didn't stop aging? He and Octavius never grew any older, nor did the rest of the inhabitants in the museum. His over protectiveness started kicking him, that and being impatient didn't help.

"I can't wait to see what you got me Papa" Said Alex as she hugged Jed and broke him from his thoughts.

"Yer gonna love it darlin'.... Listen, I need ta go do some things real quick but I'll be back, ok?"

Nodding she watched her papa run off towards the ledge and climb down the rope, soon she heard the familiar engine roar.

It wasn't long till Octavius dismissed his army and walked over to Alexia.

"My dear, have you seen your Father?"

"He went off in the car, don't know where to"

Octavius was silent in thought for a moment before taking his daughters hand and walking to the ledge.

"Guess we shall have to walk to the party I guess. So are you ready?"

"I'm so excited I cannot wait!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm as she slide down the rope first, he sighed softly, his thoughts drifting off to his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

(Woot chapter update. And this one btw is dedicated to one of my fans CocoaDance. I hope this exciting chapter makes you feel better)

"So you are concerned for your daughters unusual growth rate?"

"Uh.. Yeah what you said. Jus' worried 'bout her life flashin' before my eyes and I jus'.. Don't wanna lose her so soon, ya know?"

The young Pharaoh nodded "I understand how you feel, I've noticed myself how fast she has been growing, must be because of her being conceived when you two were, you know, alive... With her being human and unlike us, I mean we were made in the image of the people who were alive in the past, but Alexia.. Is a whole different story."

Jedediah nodded looking slightly confused, Akmenrah was about to rant on more but didn't want to worry Jed about his daughters life and well being.

"But of course I'll be glad to help you.. Um just what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Uh well.. Could you uh get the tablet to slow down her age or something like that? I mean I jus' wanna spend more time with her... When's she's older, if she want's to grow old then she could always ask ya right?"

Akmenrah nodded then walked over to the tablet speaking in his native tongue, he turned to the small cowboy and smiled.

"All you can do now is wait to see if it worked or not... Speaking of which isn't your daughters birthday.. um party starting soon?"

Jed cursed loudly, thanked the Pharaoh and hopped back into the rc car.

Octavius walked with Alexia, who was fidgeting nervously and messing with the blindfold covering her eyes, heading towards the lobby.

"I can't wait Father! Can I have a hint? What did you guys do?"

"No, it must be a surprise. Don't worry, we'll be there soon, course it'd be much faster if Jedediah didn't run off with the car.."

Just then the small rc car came speeding down the hallway towards them, Octavius turned around smiling when he saw the car quickly heading their way but frowned when he noticed the car did not show any signs of slowing or stopping.

Jedediah who was lost in his thoughts and worries didn't see his family standing in the hallway, it wasn't until he heard Octavius scream his name did he see them and try to swerve.

He heard the car hit something solid and immediately felt his stomach drop.

"Shit!" Screamed Jed as he struggled to get the car under control as it smashed into the wall.

Larry had finished getting everyone together, gotten all the decorations done now all they needed was the birthday girl and her parents.

"Uncle Larry! Uncle Larry!" Cried a small voice.

The night guard looked around for the small voice he knew was Alexia's. He finally spotted her trying to climb up the desk to get his attention.

"Alexia? What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here just yet, you're... W-what's wrong?"

Alexias face was covered in tears as she reached for Larry, carefully he picked her up, once she was closer he noticed the blood on her hands and dress.

"Y-your bleeding?! What happened? Are you ok?"

She nodded before slowly pointing to the hallway she had come from.

"Mama.. Papa.."

Larry didn't need to hear or be told anything else, he yelled out Ak and Teddys name and took off towards the hallway.

Jedediah felt himself coming to slowly, his head was throbbing and it showed no signs of stopping.

First few things he thought were, where am I? Where's Octavius? Where's Alexia?

Quickly he sat up yelling his lover and daughters name, where there was no answer he quickly jumped out of bed ignoring his body's aching protests. He knew he was in one of Octavius rooms, looked more like Alexia's room though, he figured and hoped his lover was in the next room.

He left the room in a hurry, forgetting his shirt, shoes and hat, he didn't even bother to knock on the door as he entered.

He heard small sniffling and noticed Alexia sitting by Octavius' side and holding his hand, his lover was unconscious, he noticed his right arm was covered in a cast and his torso, which was shirtless, was covered in bandages, his forehead was wrapped as well in bandages, he could see some red soaking through.

A quick look over told him his daughter was alright but as for Octavius.. He wasn't sure if he was just sleeping it off or if it was worse.

He slowly approached the bed and gently rested his hand on Alexia's shoulder, his daughter looked over her shoulder, her face red from crying, her eyes set in a glare.

He knew her well enough and she knew him well enough that no words needed to be exchanged, he knew exactly what that glare she wore meant.

She was angry at him for the accident and she had every right to be mad, he should have been watching where he was going. And if she figured out why he was so deep in his own thoughts, going over his talk with Akmenrah, she'd be down right pissed at that.

He moved to the other side of the bed and sat down holding his lovers hand, the more he sat there staring at Octavius the more guilt he started to feel.

After awhile he couldn't take it no more, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking he looked to Alexia.

"Alex darlin' go eat an' get some rest."

She was about to protest when Jed cut her off.

"Don't argue with me or give me any of yer drama, j-just get out!" He winced to himself when he heard his voice crack.

Alexia understood deep down her fathers wishes, as mad as she was, she still loved and respected her Pa. She leaned over kissing Octavius' cheek and quickly left the room.

As the door clicked shut Jed could no longer hold back his tears as he buried his face against his lovers neck.

Alexia walked in a circle outside, slowly munching on some fruit, she looked up when she noticed Larry walking over.

"Hey Alexia, how you feeling?"

She shrugged looking uninterested at the apple in her hand.

"Just sore, few bruises from when Father pushed me out of the way... He's still asleep.. Hasn't woken up yet."

"He'll be ok Alexia.. He's been through a lot and he's always pulled through.. You take care ok, let me know if anything changes."

Alexia nodded and watched the night guard take off, she looked up and noticed the sun was about to rise and decided to head off to bed.

On the way to her room she quietly opened her fathers room and peeked in, Jed was sound asleep, snoring loudly and curled against Octavius. She sighed softly, closing the door and went off to her room.

Maybe, just maybe her father would be awake in the morning.

The sun had already gone down many, many hours ago and Jed was finally waking up, Octavius was still asleep, Jed almost wish he could just sleep everything away and wake when his lover did, but he couldn't do that to Alex... Speaking of Alex, where was she..

Getting out of bed Jed left the room and headed down to hallway towards Alex's room, as he walked down the hall the silence was broken when he heard his daughter scream loudly.

"Alex?!" Jed called out taking off full speed, he slammed her door open and did a double take when he saw his baby girl.. Well she actually didn't look much like his baby girl at all, in her place was a much older version, if he'd have to guess right there he'd say she was in her twenties.

"A-Alex?"

"Pa.. What's happening to me?" Jed winced and looked down, ohh man, looks like the cat needed to come out of the bag.

"That tablet really hates me... Hey darlin'... Guess there's somethin' I should be tellin' yah..."

Alexia gave her Father a confused look before getting up and quickly dressing in white gown and wraps, she stomped over to Jed, hands on her hips as she glared.

"Ok pa.. Explain why I missed my childhood and I'm now an adult."

Jed sat Alexia down and explained to her his visit to Akmenrah and his request for the tablet. Alexia looked shock, having learned she was human yet not human and the fact her Pa meddled with her life.

"I can't believe you... I can't believe you'd go behind my back, behind Father's back and playing around with the threads of my life... Is it your job to ruin my life and the life of everyone around you?"

Jed looked down feeling the guilt flare back to life, his heartbreaking more and more as Alex stood up yelling at him.

"Alex.. Darlin' listen, please?"

"No Dad..."

Alexia quickly took off, down the hall and out of the building heading toward the Diorama's edge. Jed was not far behind, panting heavily as he tried to keep up with his Daughter.

He frowned when he noticed she was running towards the lobby, what was going on in that crazy head of hers.

"How in tarnation did she learn ta run so fast? Oh Gigantor! Hey over here!"

Jedediah cried out trying to catch the night guards attention, thankfully Larry heard him and walked over.

"Hey Jed, what's up? How is everything?"

"Not good Gigantor, Alex is pretty upset with me, she took off towards the lobby, I ain't fast enough to catch her.."

Larry already knew where this was going and smiled.

"Don't worry Jed, wait here and I'll go get her."

"Thanks partner, appreciate it.. Gotta catch my breath."

Larry entered the lobby and looked around, hoping to spot Alexia, he noticed something white move around near the revolving doors and disappear, Larry frowned and quickly ran over to the doors looking through the windows, he spotted Alexia already making it to the stairs outside and climbing down.

"Oh shit!"

Glimpses of sunlight started to barely peek through the trees, Larry quickly pushed the doors and ran out calling Alexia's name.

"Leave me alone Larry, I'm tired of this place, I'm tired of my life not being in my control"

"Alexia.. The sun!"

Whipping her head around, she stared wide eyed at the blinding light, was it that late already?

A small whimper left her throat and all she could think about was her Pa, whom she had basically told she hated, oh how she wished she could take it back.

(Omg cliffhanger!! I feel so evil for it. Updates are posted up quicker when fed by reviews hehe muwahahah)


	5. Chapter 5

((AN: Happy New years everyone! And here is a new chapter for everyone! Enjoy and be safe my fans!))

Octavius groaned softly as he felt himself come to, his eyes slowly peeked open.  
His head was throbbing and his side was killing him, after a few deep breaths he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position.  
Where was Jedediah? Oh God where was his daughter?! Were they okay?  
"Alexia!" He cried out as he stumbled out of bed, about to reach out for his clothes and armor he heard a commotion outside his bedroom door.  
"Alex!" He heard Jed call out, the sound of someone running fading in the hallway past his door and then silence.  
What was going on? Was his daughter hurt?  
Managing to only slip on the rest of his tunic and sandals he left his room and went in search of his lover and daughter.

After asking a few of his men he learned that Jed and Alex had left towards the lobby. The guards failed to mention his daughters new change in looks.  
The climb down the rope wasn't an easy one, thankfully finding Jed was.  
His lover was leaning against the wall in the hallway, he looked very, very worried and out of breath.  
"My love, what is going on?"  
Jed jumped in surprise, his face turned into a smile but it never reached his eyes.  
"Octy, yer awake? Man I was so worried 'bout ya.."  
The two embrace and exchanged kisses, Jed buried his face into his lovers neck.  
"Jed.. Where's Alexia?"  
The younger man stiffened and slowly pulled away unable to meet his lovers eyes.  
"S-she.. got away, I couldn't catch up with her.. Larry went after her but I think.. I think she went outside."  
Jedediah looked like he was about to break down and cry, Octavius tried to remain optimistic even though he was terrified inside.  
"I am sure Larry found her and she is inside safe and sound."  
They ran over to the railings that overlook the lobby just in time to see Larry run outside, Jed reached out and grabbed Octy's hand tightly.  
"She'll be ok partner, Larry w-"  
Their eyes widened when they say the small glimpse of sunlight break through the trees and pour into the museum.  
Inside, Jed was cursing to himself as he froze.  
Inside, Octavius felt like a part of him died as he to froze.

When Larry lowered his hand, eyes finally adjusted to the blinding sun, he prepared to see the worst, prepared to the see the small pile of dust where Alexia was once standing.  
But seeing a young woman, raven black hair that fell past her hip, eyes as blue as the sky, skin pale and fair covered in a beautiful white dress was something he did not expect to see.  
Last time he did see Alexia was for her birthday, when she was only 7, covered in the blood of her father, that was two nights ago.  
The last time he ever felt his breath taken away was when he first signed up for this job, but it wasn't that kind of breath taking mind you.

"Alexia? Wha.. Wha?"  
The young women before him slowly looked down at her body in awe then turned to the sun.  
She wasn't dust, she wasn't dust nor was she tiny.  
"Larry, How did this? I mean, it's amazing!"  
Quickly Alexia went from shock to being incredibly happy, hugging herself she grinned at the night guard.  
She felt like dancing and jumping for joy, but when she noticed Larry stepped closer and tell her to come back inside she felt like running.  
And running she did, very well.  
She was like a blur of white to Larry and quickly he took off after her, both were dodging and weaving around people, running across the street Larry cursed loudly when cars started honking and people leaning out their windows to yell at her.  
"Alexia! Please stop!"

Looking over her shoulder to see Larry still on her tail and closing in she frowned, she'd love to stop, the rough pavement and asphalt were killing her feet but she knew if she did he'd drag her back to the museum.  
Then she made a big mistake, crossing into a four way street as the lights turned green all the cars moved forward, drivers unaware of the girl darting out in front of them.  
Alexia held her arms out in front of her as if it could shield her body from the oncoming car heading towards her.  
Heart in his throat Larry felt the rush of adrenaline fill his body as he ran to Alexia's side and pulled her out of the cars way and held her tightly to his body.  
Gripping his jacket and panting heavily Alexia slowly peeked up at Larry.  
"You saved me... Oh Larry thank the Gods, I'm s-so sorry"  
She threw her arms around his neck sobbing loudly. "P-please don't take me back, I don't want to go back"  
Glaring at the cars honking at them Larry quickly led her to the sidewalk and patted her back.  
"Okay, okay. If you don't want to go back right now, I understand... Let's go to my place, get you some food and some decent clothes then lets see how we can figure out how this happened... Okay?"  
A nod following a sniffle Alexia let Larry lead her back to his car.

It didn't take them long to get to Larry's apartment, Alexia was full of questions, to many that Larry couldn't pump out enough answers fast enough.  
Opening his door she slowly walked in and looked everything over carefully.  
For a moment Larry stood in the doorway watching her, feeling a sense of dejavu wash over him.  
"Ok um.. You're probably hungry, right?"  
Alexia nodded and plopped down on his couch and start playing the hem of her dress.  
"Think you got something a little warmer I could wear?"  
Larry found himself staring a little to long at her legs and quickly looked away and walked to his room to go find some clothes.  
Alexia feeling quite confused got up and started wandering around the room, walking over to his bookshelf she started pulling out random books, glancing at what they were then putting them back.  
Pa didn't get a chance to teach her to read much English, he was a little lazy on that part but Mom felt it was a high priority to learn and read Latin, that and fighting. If she ever got the chance she'd try to get Pa to teach her.  
"Um, Alexia? Uh, here's some sweat pants that should fit and a shirt. It might be a little big.. Guess I'll have to take you shopping."  
"Sweat pants?" She replied, looking confused and a little grossed out. "You've been sweating in them and you're asking me to wear them?"  
Biting his lip to hold back his giggle he shook his head. "No, no, that's just what they're called. Don't worry, they're clean."  
Taking his word for it she grabbed the clothes, then looked to him a little lost.  
"Oh right.. Uh that room you can change in there."  
He smiled nervously and moved out of her way, once she was in his room and the door closed he let out a deep breath and headed to the kitchen to make her some food.

This is Jed's and Octavius' daughter Larry, no reason to be acting like a school boy or something with her.. How in the world did she become so grown up and how did she become human?  
Maybe she was part human, she could live with or without the tablet.. He really needed to talk to Ahk, but that was hours and hours from now.  
Larry was so engrossed in cooking up some food and talking to himself that he didn't hear music coming from the TV in the front room.  
"What the..." Leaving the kitchen he saw Alexia standing in front of the TV watching MTV, which happened to be playing music videos, said music videos were playing a video by Nikka Costa, like a feather.  
Alexia was so amazed and into the video, she was watching the singer closely and soon started moving her hips like the woman in the TV was.  
Larry felt his face go red, quickly he turned and went back into the kitchen.  
"I have no idea what I'm going to do..."

By the end of the video Alexia was giggling and decided to look for Larry.  
Following the delicious smell of bacon and eggs Alex sat down at the table and watched Larry.  
"What are you doing Larry?"  
"Oh hey, um just making you some breakfast. I'm sure your pretty hungry?"  
Nodding she gave him a big smile when he put a full plate of food in front of her.  
"So.." He began, unsure what to ask or tell her about the whole 'change' thing. "I think I have an idea of what's going on.. I think maybe you being partially human, thanks to your parents being human for a day... Don't really wanna talk about that... Uh, I think maybe that is something that kept you from turning to dust."  
Mouth full of eggs she could only nod.  
"Any idea why you're.. you know all.. uh grown up?"  
Nodding once more she swallowed and sighed looking quite unhappy at the moment.  
"That would be my Pa's fault... Said he did something with the tablet.. Or... I don't know really"  
Larry finally began to understand why she was running from Jed in the first place, heck he'd be confused and pissed if he went front being a kid to an adult in one night.  
"Listen Alexia-"  
Alex" She interrupted. "You can call me Alex you know."  
"Um Alex.. Listen you do know that we'll have to go back tonight and talk to Ahk and see what's going on. Make sure you're okay, I mean we don't know how long this'll last."

With a defeated sigh Alexia had finished her food and looked up at Larry.  
"I.. I guess you're right. Think we can go do this whole getting me some clothes thingy before I have to go back?"  
Patting her shoulder he gave her a reassuring smile. "Yup, let's go get you some new clothes that fit."

Larry was very thankful she was new to the whole shopping thing and went along with him peacefully, at least she wasn't asking for this a that. Just a few things, pair of jeans, couple of nice looking tank top.  
Although he did have a very embarrassing moment when she asked Larry what the bras were for, course she didn't know about bras, Larry had to get one of the lady's working into the store to size and pick out that stuff for her.

Several hours later the two made it back to Larry's place, Alexia was so exhausted she passed out on the couch. After setting her clothes to the side Larry, being the gentleman he is, well he tried to pick her up but whenever he tried she would grumble and smack his hands away. He couldn't blame her though, it was a comfy couch, going into his room he brought out a blanket and covered her up before heading to his room and getting into his bed.  
He really needed the extra sleep if he was going to deal with her parents later on.

Larry woke up half an hour before his alarm went off, which gave him a good hour to get ready to head to the museum.  
Rolling over he noticed a few things were different. One, there was a thunderstorm going on, which explained why he woke up so early. Second, he wasn't alone, cracking open one eye all he could see was black and he could smell green apples, kind of reminded him of the shampoo he gave Octavius to use for Alexia... Wait Alexia?  
Both eyes wide open he glanced down and there she was sound asleep and curled up to one of his pillows, he felt his face go red from embarrassment, thank God her parents weren't here right now, Jed would be jumping to conclusions and giving him an earful.  
Feeling extremely confused he slowly sat up and reached out to shake her shoulder gently.  
"Uh.. Um Alex, why are you in my bed?"  
With a quiet protest she turned over, still clinging to his pillow and frowned.  
"That sound... So loud and bright.. I got scared. I'm sorry Larry"  
"You mean the thunderstorm? No it's ok, you uh, don't experience this kinda stuff all the time."  
She nodded closing her eyes and flinching as the storm continued loudly.  
"Well I guess you can sleep here a little longer, I'm gonna heat up some dinner, I'll wake you up when it's ready then we'll head to the Museum."  
He got no reply 'cept the soft snoring, heading to the kitchen he sat down and groaned loudly.  
Stop it Larry, he told himself, don't even think about her in any way like that. That's Jed and Octavius' girl, just hurry up with the food and get her back to the museum and see if Ahk can fix everything.

Alexia woke a second time by Larry shaking her shoulder.  
"Hey come on, gotta get dressed and eat, my Boss just called and wants me to come to the Museum early."  
She nodded taking the clothes from his arms and waited till he left the room.  
Dressing in the dark jean and black tank top he bought her she headed to the kitchen to get dinner.  
"So why did your boss want you to come in early?"  
"Uh, seems like it has something to do with your dad, my fault really, I left him by the lobby when I went after you so Mc Phee probably found him."  
Alex felt fear grip her. "He didn't get hurt or anything did her?"  
"No no, he's fine, just want's me to come in so he can.. Just tell me off or something. It'll be ok."  
They finished eating and started to head out when Larry remember the storm and looked at Alexia's clothes. Tank top, right. Removing his jacket he placed in on her shoulders and smiled.  
"Don't want you to get wet and sick do we?"

"Mister Daley!" Called out Mc Phee when Larry and Alex walked into the museum, he approached and seemed to be holding something in his hand.  
"Why do you do this me? Do you think it's cute messing with the miniatures? Putting them in perverted positions for me to find?"  
Larry groaned weakly and looked at Alex who couldn't help but giggle.  
"No sir, I don't mean to be cute, I.. it won't happen again"  
Mc Phee opened his mouth to make a comment but instead opened his hands showing Jed and Octavius holding hands. Alex let out a soft gasp and quickly snatched them from his hands and held them close.  
"Hey who are you? Give them back!"  
Alex moved to hide behind Larry while his boss glared at them.  
"Sorry sir, she really like the miniatures, I'll uh have her put them back for me"  
"Who is she anywho?"  
Larry answered with the first words that seem to come to mind and quickly regretted it.  
"My girlfriend"  
Both Mc Phee and Alex looked at Larry with a shocked look, she quickly hid it and merely smiled to his boss.  
"Really now? Seemed to have moved on quickly, mister moving on and having perverted obsessions with male miniatures.. Museum closes soon, she leaves, got it?"  
Larry, who's face was beet red nodded and watched his boss hurry off mumbling out loud.

"Girlfriend? Best you could think of?"  
Alexia gave Larry a giggle, which only made him turn more red before walking off to the Diorama room, Larry covered his face with his hands as he took off in a different direction.

((I guess now I'm gonna have to give the summary a little change. Cause looks like someone might be falling in love :)  
Reviews help me kill writers block!! Hehe))


End file.
